


Full Moon

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Werewolves, also this is my first fic in 10 years so forgive me, crack? crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Written for the Fandot Creativity night. The prompt was Argentina/werewolves. This is purely a work of fiction and is probably towards the realm of crack. Please forgive me. :D





	Full Moon

Over the five or so years that Martin had been part of MJN Air, it never really occurred to him that Arthur simply enjoyed reading for the sake of reading. Before they started dating, Martin had been in Arthur’s room a plethora of times, but he never saw many books lining his shelves. Instead, he saw video games, and nature documentaries.

That changed, however, with a book.

“I see you’re looking even more cheerful today, Arthur. I wasn’t aware that was even remotely possible,” Douglas said one rainy, Tuesday morning in GERT-I’s galley.

“Oh, of course, it is, Douglas. You know why, right?”

“To be perfectly honest, I’m not even sure how to begin comprehending that.”

“It’s because of this book, Douglas!” Arthur exclaimed, handing Douglas a small, but rather thick softcover book.

“ _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_?”

“Yes! Its brilliant! Mum didn’t let me read the series when I was younger ‘coz she was afraid that I would be worried about evil monsters and whatnot, but I can FINALLY read the series now and I’m finally on the third book.”

“Morning, all” Martin said, walking into the galley.

“Hi, Skip! Douglas and I were just chatting about my new book,” Arthur said taking the book from Douglas and giving it to Martin.

Martin’s eyes grew wide as he saw the book and motioned Arthur to follow him. When Martin was sure that Douglas was out of ear shot, he lowered his voice and said in a hushed tone,

“Have you, uh, been learning anything from that book, Arthur?” “Yeah! I’ve been learning loads of things. Spells, how to defeat a boggart, and even about werewolves!”

“Werewolves, Arthur?” Martin's face looked strangely similar like the Cheshire cat. 

“Yeah! There’s a character in the book who turns into a werewolf, but to stop it, he’s been taking this potion to stop the affects. But, there’s one time that he doesn’t take his potion, and he, well, turns into a werewolf. During the process of this happening, his clothes get ripped off."

“You know something, Arthur, I think you’re going to need to tell me more about that later. As it were, tonight is the full moon, and once we land in Argentina, we’ll have the night off.” Martin’s eyes grew darker, his pupils blown wide.

Arthur raised an eyebrow to Martin, pressed himself against Martin, and purred in Martin’s ear, “It doesn’t take the full moon for me to want to rip your clothes off, Martin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to say hi to me on Tumblr: my-sun-my-baelish. 
> 
> Please forgive me, JK Rowling.


End file.
